


Warnings 2

by wolfy_writing



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 2

Warning: Torture

Was a word Sam used to freely,

In lectures on police brutality.

He used to pride himself on his honesty.

He’d seen enough injured prisoners to know.

Seen the blood. The burns.

Sam doesn’t say that kind of thing anymore.

Not because it isn’t true. He’s seen prisoners after Gene got done with them.

Not all of them, he reminds himself. Not all.

And some are guilty, if it makes a difference.

(He never believed it did.)

Because it’s useless, he tells himself. 

That’s not the truth.

Truth is he doesn’t say anything because he quite likes Gene.


End file.
